Héros d'un jour !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Une cérémonie en son honneur, pour le récompenser de ses actes, tout simplement, . . . ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiloucoucou !**

Après deux semaines de vacances avec le soleil, me revoici, me revoiloù.

Vous me direz, mais pourquoi elle ne poste pas la suite de ses fics au lieu d'en commencer une nouvelle ?

Et ben tout simplement parce que cette idée m'est venue sur la route du retour et que j'aie tout de suite mis par écrit pour ne pas l'oublier.

Au début ça devait être un os, et du coup ce sera une mini fic, avec des mini-chapitres, et elle ne sera pas plus longue de quatre chapitres.

Cet écrit est vraiment sans chichi, je l'ai écrit en peu de temps, mais c'est surtout, je crois, une scène que j'aimerais voir dans NCIS, qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartient toujours pas.

"Petite requête par ailleurs : Voilà, étant en période de vacances, ma pitite béta elle aussi en profite et donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Je cherche donc pour les jours qui viennent une personne remplie de bonté d'ame qui voudrait bien me dépanner pour la correction, ça serait super sympas.

Merci"

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

" Je n'en reviens pas quand même !

- Tu n'es pas content pour lui McGee ?

- Oh si, bien sûr que si, il la mérite en plus.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Bah déjà qu'avant il se vantait d'être le meilleur agent alors maintenant je t'explique même pas comment il va être pénible avec ça, à toujours nous la mettre sous le nez, bien devant nos yeux, à s'admirer devant elle . . .

- Serais-tu jaloux Tim ?

- Moi jaloux de Tony ? Alors là tu te trompes Ziva, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux mais avoue toi aussi, que maintenant, il ne va pas arrêter de ce comparer à Gibbs.

- Peut-être ! Oui bon d'accord, je te l'accorde. Il va falloir le supporter, . . .

- Hey ! Vous arrêtez un peu tous les deux !

- Abby ! Tu es là ?

- Et ben oui. Je suis venue vous rejoindre pour qu'on se retrouve tous là-bas, ensemble, mais je crois que j'aie fait une erreur. Non mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ? Tony mérite amplement ce petit moment de gloire même s'il fait son fanfaron par la suite pendant quelques jours. Dois-je vous rappelez qu'il a fait un séjour de trois jours à l'hôpital à cause de ce qu'il a fait ? Vous devriez juste partager ce bon et tout petit moment de joie avec lui.

- Abigaël à raison les amis.

- Merci Ducky !

- Anthony a risqué sa propre vie une fois de plus pour sauver la vie d'autrui et dans ce cas-là de plusieurs familles. Il est plus préférable d'aller à cette cérémonie avec sa présence que d'aller à une autre cérémonie pour honorer sa mémoire.

- Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin. Je suis très content pour Tony et très content qu'il soit encore parmi nous."

Abby étreint McGee pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui pardonne au moment où Gibbs rejoint le petit groupe se trouvant au centre des bureaux dans l'open-space.

Abby se détache de McGee est admire Gibbs.

" Waouh, Gibbs, tu es super. Ton costume te rend d'une élégance incomparable. Je ne dis pas qu'en temps normal tu n'es pas élégant, mais là, franchement tu places la barre très haute."

Gibbs lui fait un petit hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

" La barre ?

- Oui Ziva la barre. Une barre imaginaire pour montrer qu'il est difficile de faire mieux.

- Oh !

- Et sinon Jethro quel effet ça te fait d'aller à une de ces cérémonies ? C'est bien la première fois que tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas pour moi Ducky.

- Il sera très fier que tu sois venu pour lui.

- C'est moi qui le suis."

Toutes les têtes se tournent sur lui à cet aveux pas comme les autres alors que Gibbs se détache d'eux pour aller poser son café sur son bureau au même moment où Palmer arrive à son tour d'un pas rapide en train d'essayer de nouer son nœud de cravate.

" Ah salut ! Ouf je ne suis pas en retard !"

Ducky se tourne sur lui et pose ses mains sur la cravate pour aider son assistant sous les yeux amusés des autres.

" En effet monsieur Palmer, vous n'êtes pas en retard, mais de justesse. Où étiez-vous donc passé ?

- J'étais au téléphone avec Breena. Elle ne sera pas présente et s'en excuse.

- Bon vous êtes là c'est l'essentiel. Voilà c'est fait."

Ducky se recule de son assistant alors qu'il enfile sa veste de costume avant de se redresser bien droit face aux agents.

" Alors comment je suis ?

- Tu es parfait Jimmy.

- Merci Abby. C'est un grand moment pour Tony et je voulais être impeccable. Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui la lui remet.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai. Vance qui ne l'a jamais porté dans son estime va faire un discours en son honore devant tout un public. Le pauvre. J'ai trop hâte de voir ça. Il faudra immortaliser le moment et faire un agrandissement. Le directeur félicite un agent très spécial, spécial à lui-même."

Abby sautille sur place en tapotant rapidement ses mains entre elle, toute existée à ce tableau, alors que Gibbs, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, revient vers-eux.

" Abby !"

Elle s'arrête de sautiller et regarde Gibbs avec un grand sourire.

" On y va, c'est l'heure.

- On n'attend pas Tony ?

- Le connaissant il doit déjà y être depuis un moment.

- McGee à raison Abby, si ça se trouve il même dormi dans la salle pour ne pas être en retard."

A la dernière phrase de Ziva tout le monde se met à rire mis à part Gibbs, qui malgré tout, sourit.

Tout le petit groupe se dirige vers l'ascenseur très décontracté et s'y engouffre.

Gibbs, lui, reste en recul. Il les regarde pensif, heureux de les avoir et jette un dernier regard sur le bureau vide de son agent sénior avant de laisser paraître un franc sourire en sachant que dans son tiroir se trouve ses médailles et que maintenant Tony va en avoir une, avant de lui aussi quitter l'open-space.

* * *

_Et voiloù._

_La suite est faite, en fait la fic est faite à part le dernier chapitre, donc si vous voulez la suite, si cela vous intéresse bien sûr, laissez-moi une petite review pour savoir si je ne me lance pas dans du grand n'importe quoi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikou.**

Vous savez quand on a une idée en tête, on la pose par écrit et ensuite on la poste. Sur le coup on pense qu'elle est bien et après, pour ma part en tout cas, je suis envahie d'un gros doute. Va-t-elle plaire, est-ce une mauvaise idée finalement ?

Et je reçois vos reviews et là mon stress tombe car vous aimez et vous me le dîtes, alors grâce à cela et grâce également à Lilisurnatural qui est devenue ma béta pour cette fic, je vous poste, et oui déjà, la suite.

Je vous remercie également car vous avez été nombreuses à vous proposer pour me corriger.

_Guest 1 :_ Voyons voir si ton pressentiment était bon.

_DiNozzo-Ncis :_ Une suite très rapide pour t'éviter de trop cogiter.

_Annadriya :_ Oui tout le monde se pose la même question et la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

_Moonydu61 :_ Bien sûr que je fais une suite surtout avec des reviews encourageantes comme la tienne.

_Ncisdu61 :_ Tony viendra, viendra pas, là est la question.

_Guest 2 :_ J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec le discours de Vance et tu en sauras un peu plus sur Tony dans ce chapitre.

_Guest 3 « Constance » :_ J'ai corrigé le titre, merci et j'espère bien que tu liras cette suite car j'adore tes « j'aime » ) Mes vacances nickel.

_Miryam.c :_ Ah Tony, Tony c'est un sacré personnage tout de même. Une suite très rapide. Merci de t'être proposé pour être ma béta mais Lili s'en est chargée )

_Guest 4 :_ Arrête de te cacher Lili je t'ai repéré ) Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le comportement de Tony. Merci encore pour la correction.

_Lul 22 :_ Moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé de me faire déconnecter. Ah le 9.21 à voir et à revoir sans modération. Merci de t'être proposé mais finalement j'ai trouvé.

Sur ce, **bonne lecture**, un grand merci pour vos reviews et un grand merci encore une fois à Lili pour la relecture.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de cérémonie, le petit groupe fût étonné du monde déjà présent.

Pas seulement des agents du NCIS, mais aussi des militaires, des victimes avec leur famille et quelques journalistes.

Abby, malgré les quelques centimètres de ses chaussures compensées, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour balayer d'un regard la foule.

" Je ne vois pas Tony ! McGee tu le vois ?

- Non ! Et toi Ziva ?

- Il doit être dans un coin de la salle pour réviser son discours qu'il a fait et refait.

- Au moins il s'est amélioré dans le jeté de papier dans ma corbeille.

- J'aurais tant voulu le voir avant.

- Ne t'en fait pas Abigail, tu auras le temps de le féliciter après."

Gibbs se positionne derrière eux, dans le dernier coin de la salle, au moment où le directeur Vance prend place sur l'estrade derrière un pupitre où sont posés deux micros pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Il attend quelques secondes avant de commencer, le temps que le public se rende compte de sa présence et qu'il arrête de chahuter. Une fois qu'il a obtenu l'attention du plus grand nombre, le directeur Vance commence son discours.

" Bonjours à tous.

Merci de votre présence.

Si nous sommes ici tous réunis, c'est pour récompenser un homme de sa bravoure et de son courage.

Grâce à lui, plusieurs personnes, familles et amis, ici présents, n'ont pas à pleurer un proche aujourd'hui. Pour cela, il a mit sa propre vie en péril, en détournant, certes, des ordres directs de son supérieur."

Ziva, Ducky et Palmer jettent un regard ennuyé à Gibbs se rappelant ce moment alors que Gibbs se redresse légèrement en restant focalisé droit devant lui, en se rappelant lui aussi, l'instant où Tony a coupé tout contact avec lui alors qu'il lui avait ordonné, via son oreillette, de ne pas bouger, d'attendre et de ne surtout pas se diriger dans le bâtiment où était retenus les otages. Mais il reporte vite toute son attention à l'écoute du directeur.

" Mais nous ne lui en tiendrons pas compte cette fois-ci étant donné que, grâce à lui, des dizaines de personnes ont été sauvées.

Grâce à cet homme, nous n'avons eu que quelques blessés, dont lui-même, le plus touché malheureusement, mais aucune perte humaine si ce n'est l'homme responsable de tout ça, qu'il a réussi à abattre alors qu'il était grièvement touché.

Mais c'est sans attente et sans acte héroïque qu'il a agi, même si certaines victimes le considèrent à présent, comme leur nouveau héros. Leur sauveur.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de lui attribuer ce prix, en lui remettant en main propre et avec toute la fierté que nous avons envers lui, la médaille du meilleur agent de l'année.

Cet homme, cet agent, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

Vance se met à applaudir suivi du reste de la foule dont quelques sifflements d'encouragement dont la plupart viennent d'Abby, très excitée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ne voyant personne monter sur l'estrade, le directeur réitère le prénom de Tony. Gibbs le premier arrête d'applaudir et fronce les sourcils ne voyant pas son agent venir récupérer sa médaille.

Vient ensuite au tour de Ziva et de Ducky, puis les autres de l'équipe, de se rendre compte de la non-présence de leur collègue.

Une nouvelle fois Vance invite Tony à venir le rejoindre mais rien.

Gibbs se fraye donc un chemin et monte à la place de Tony sur l'estrade sous les yeux interloqués de la plupart de la foule mais surtout du directeur, étonné de le voir, qui lui serre tout de même la main et lui remet la médaille toujours dans son écrin puis prend place devant les micros pour rassurer un minimum les personnes présentes alors que les applaudissements ont cessé.

" L'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo n'a pas pu être présent et c'est pour cela que moi, son chef d'équipe, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, récupère pour lui cette médaille. Merci."

Et c'est sous quelques applaudissement beaucoup moins entrain de la part du public devant ce court discours, que Gibbs descend de l'estrade et sort de la salle sans un regard pour qui que ce soit pour aller à la recherche de son agent sénior, qui n'a pas offert sa présence à cette cérémonie en son honneur, ce qui est pour le moins inattendu.

* * *

_Petit chapitre c'est sûr mais je vous avais prévenu en début de fic._

_Et sinon déçu ou pas Tony, et de ce chapitre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou !**

Donc voici la fin de cette mini-fic. Une fic toute simple je dois dire alors j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Pourquoi je poste aussi rapidement, parce que j'avais les chapitres d'avances, la correction, qu'une autre fic m'attend et qu'à partir du 27 mes vacances se prolongent et comme je suis très sympas je veux poster avant :) mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour les chapitres d'avant ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire votre avis.

Je remercie chaleureusement encore une fois Lili pour sa relecture.

Et merci à : DiNozzo-Ncis, ncisdu61, ladynarutochan, Annadriya, Coco, Lul22, Constance pour vos reviews je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais merci vraiment.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A peine fût-il sortit de la salle, qu'il empoigne son portable pour joindre son agent.

Après hésitation, Tony, la tête baissée, regarde son portable avec le nom de l'émetteur de l'appel écrit dessus et décroche en prenant la parole avant même d'entendre la voix de son interlocuteur sachant très bien ce qu'il veut savoir.

« - Je suis sur le toit Gibbs. »

Il raccroche tout de suite derrière et redresse la tête pour continuer de regarder le paysage qui s'offre à lui, une vue dégagée surplombant la base du haut du toit du siège du NCIS.

Gibbs arrive quelques minutes à peine après avoir eu Tony au téléphone, un peu essoufflé ayant pris les escaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais se stoppe après avoir franchi la porte extérieure donnant accès au toit, en le voyant assis sur le rebord du muret, les pieds ballants dans le vide.

Il s'avance d'un pas lent mais déterminé vers son agent puis prend place en s'asseyant sans un mot près de lui pour regarder le même paysage.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants, dans un silence des plus complet, que Gibbs récupère de l'intérieur de sa veste la médaille et la tend à Tony.

« - Je crois que ça t'appartiens ! »

Tony baisse la tête pour regarder la médaille qu'il voulait tant depuis des années et l'effleure du bout des doigts, sans la prendre, puis se remet à regarder le paysage.

« - Tu n'as qu'à la garder. »

Gibbs regarde Tony qui reste focalisé sur son panorama et pose la boite avec sa médaille sur le rebord du toit entre eux deux, puis à son tour se remet à regarder la base vu d'en haut.

« - J'imagine que tu crois que je ne suis qu'un gamin capricieux non ?

- Non !

- Je suis toujours allé récupérer tes médailles et là, alors que c'est pour moi, je ne viens même pas. Pourtant j'en avais envie mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai décidé. J'ai dû te décevoir !

- Au contraire. »

Tony tourne la tête vers Gibbs, surprit.

« - Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne venais pas mais aujourd'hui que c'était mon tour j'ai compris.

- Je sais. »

Tony soupire puis reporte son attention une fois de plus devant lui.

« - On ne fait pas ce métier pour être récompensé. On le fait, on fait de notre mieux, on fait des choix, on agit, on suit notre instinct, on sauve des vies, on met les méchants derrière les barreaux, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et puis c'est tout. Pas la peine d'avoir une médaille pour nous faire rappeler que certaines vies dépendent de nous. »

Gibbs tourne la tête vers lui, le regardant avec une fierté non dissimulée se lisant dans ses yeux, alors que Tony aussi tourne la tête vers lui avec un regard beaucoup plus sombre.

Les deux hommes se scrutent un petit moment du regard avant que Tony reprenne parole.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- Et de ne pas t'avoir obéit ce jour-là ?

- Tu ne t'en serais pas tiré je crois que je t'aurais tiré dessus moi-même. »

Tony sourit à cette phrase puis regarde plus décontracté à présent, le ciel bleu et dégagé au-dessus de lui.

« - Allors comme ça, tu y es allé ?

- Pour toi."

Tony se sent fièr et pas comme les autres d'un coup mais ne laisse rien paraître et continu comme si rien n'avait été dit.

"- Comment c'était ?

- Il y avait du monde et Vance a fait un discours pour le moins élogieux.

- Il a dû ronger plusieurs cure-dents pour trouver le courage de le faire. »

Gibbs se met à sourire à son tour puis se lève en tendant une main à Tony pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'il accepte volontiers en grimaçant légèrement, son bras gauche étant toujours en écharpe.

Une fois debout Gibbs ne lui lâche pas la main tout de suite et la serre un peu plus fort avant de la secouer légèrement pour une poignée de main digne de ce nom tout en posant délicatement son autre main sur son épaule.

« - Je suis content que tu fasses parti de Mon Équipe. »

Tony se redresse de fierté cette fois-ci avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Gibbs se détache de lui avant de le pointer du doigt ensuite.

« - Mais ne me désobéis plus jamais, sinon tu auras le droit à une tape derrière la tête tellement forte qu'elle aura pour effet de remettre ton cerveau avec tes stupides idées en place. »

Tony cette fois-ci sourit franchement.

« - Merci Boss !

- Rentrons avant qu'Abby ne mette tous les satellites à sa disposition pour nous retrouver. »

Tony passe devant Gibbs pour rejoindre le bâtiment alors que Gibbs le regarde disparaitre par la porte menant aux escaliers puis se tourne et récupère la médaille.

Il la regarde un instant puis la range dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de regarder une dernière fois le paysage en soupirant avant de suivre son agent pour rejoindre l'open-space, où il mettra, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la médaille dans le tiroir de son propre bureau, pour ne pas oublier, même s'il se doute que cela soit faisable, qu'il a avec lui, un agent très spécial, un héros quoiqu'il en dise, un homme qu'il lui sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, la première étant en le sortant de son désarroi après la perte de ses filles, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, son agent, pas un héros d'un jour, mais de toujours.

* * *

_Et voiloù, votre avis sur ce chapitre « Tibbs » !_

_Un petit sondage pour finir : Est-ce que ça vous dirait un bonus/épilogue avec un flash-back sur ce qui s'est passé le jour où Tony a sauvé ces personnes et où il a été blessé ?_

_« Oui, non, pourquoi pas, je ne vois pas l'utilité, j'ai hâte, arrête ce massacre, j'attends avec impatience . . . »_

_Ensuite je me remets à mon autre fic « Descente aux enfers » et aussi "Equipe" qui est un peu passé aux oubliettes je dois dire._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou !**

Alors me revoici pour la suite de cette histoire mais pas vraiment celle à laquelle vous vous attendez.

Effectivement quand j'ai pris mon ordi pour vous écrire le flash-back que vous avez été une grande majorité à demander, (merci pour ça d'ailleurs, de montrer autant d'entrain pour cette fic c'est génial) mais le problème s'est que je n'arrivais pas à le poser en le commençant comme ça, direct, alors je me suis mise à écrire ce qui mènera un des agents à se rappeler cette journée et au final un chapitre en est sorti.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, il est tout simple je dois dire mais je trouve qu'il a son importance finalement dans cette mini-fic un peu plus longue que prévu au départ.

Anna, DiNozzo-Ncis, Deydy, PBG, Lili, Coco, Couzi12, Pline84, Lul22, Cruchot, Lolips et Tulipe merci, vraiment merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos remarques que je prends toujours en compte, vos corrections (en particulier Lili, Lul22 et ma béta de retour pour ce chapitre) et encore une fois un grand merci pour vos mises en favoris.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La cérémonie s'étant déroulée en fin d'après-midi, il fût agréable qu'aucune victime ne soit à déplorer pour venir troubler ce petit moment agréable.

Il ne pensait, bien évidemment, pas à son bien-être personnel en songeant à cela mais plus précisément à toute son équipe. Etant la fin de semaine, un week-end reposant et mérité était attendu de tous.

Il s'était donc plongé dans un vieux dossier pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure de donner le signal de quitter les lieux mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer dessus étant trop souvent attiré par ce qu'il se passait au bureau de son agent sénior.

En effet, n'ayant pas d'enquête à traiter, il avait laissé libre champ à ses agents et c'était, sans grande surprise, qu'ils s'étaient, Abby comprise, réunis tous autour du bureau de Tony après que Ducky et Palmer les aient quitté pour rejoindre eux, la salle d'autopsie.

Il avait beau avoir le regard plongé dans sa paperasse, son ouïe, sans vouloir être indiscret, était plutôt attentive aux bavardages ainsi qu'aux rires qui les accompagnaient de ceux d'en face et cela ne pouvait qu'être agréable à entendre.

Il lève un instant les yeux une fois de plus pour les regarder avec un imperfectible sourire sous des yeux remplis d'une lueur de fierté et de joie, qui ne tromperait personne, en voyant Abby debout devant le bureau de Tony se trouvant, lui, assis sur sa chaise en train de rire aux gestes très amplifiés qu'elle lui offre en lui racontant une de ses histoires. Ziva quant à elle, accolée aux casiers juste à côté, se faisant à l'origine une manucure avec un de ses couteaux fétiche, se plie en deux pour rire également accompagnée d'un grand sourire de McGee assis sur le rebord du bureau, un peu moins expressif, mais tout aussi émerveillé par ce pouvoir qu'exerce Abby en imitant à présent la tête qu'a fait le directeur Vance en voyant Gibbs monter à la place de Tony sur l'estrade. Elle prend une voix masculine ensuite se voulant être lui pour répéter le discours qu'il a prononcé, un tout petit discours souligne-t-elle avant.

Gibbs secoue la tête en souriant à ça, alors qu'il reporte son attention sur son dossier mais pas pour longtemps en entendant tout ce petit monde se taire par la suite.

Il lève donc de nouveau la tête pour regarder ce qui se passe et voit McGee se lever ainsi que Ziva se redresser et Abby s'écarter pour laisser place à une petite fille d'à peine six ans à vue d'œil, les cheveux blonds et ondulés, faisant le tour du bureau de son agent qui tourne légèrement sa chaise pour lui faire face tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour être à sa hauteur étant plus petite malgré qu'il soit assis.

"- Euh je peux t'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est toi Anthony Di . . . DiNo, Di . . ."

Sa voix était d'une naïveté si agréable à entendre chez une enfant, avec un léger défaut de langue sûrement dû à l'absence de ses dents de devant, qu'elle lui fit rappeler un bref instant de doux moments avec sa fille avant de revenir à la réalité coupé par la voix de son agent.

"- DiNozzo, oui c'est moi. Et toi tu es ?"

Mais au lieu de répondre la petite fille se jette dans ses bras d'une rapidité et d'une puissance digne d'Abby quand elle fait une de ses étreintes, que sous la surprise, Tony fût projeté en arrière à la réception de la petite à présent enlacée autour du cou de son agent grimaçant légèrement à la pression qu'elle lui exerce sur sa blessure à son épaule mais ne disant rien comme à son habitude pour ne pas rendre mal à l'aise les autres.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants, qu'elle se dégage légèrement, avant de lui offrir un bisou d'une tendresse et d'une douceur beaucoup plus attendues venant d'une aussi petite frimousse avant de se dégager complétement pour se remettre face à un Tony troublé par ce geste voulant cacher une douleur que cette étreinte a dû réveiller.

"- Merci beaucoup.

- De ?

- D'avoir sauvé mon papa et ma maman pardi."

Tony fût assez bouleversé par cette déclaration se rappelant sans doute ce moment avant de reprendre sa sérénité tout en se repenchant en avant.

"- Quelle est ton nom ma jolie ?

- Louna.

- C'est un très joli prénom dis-moi, mais écoute, tu n'as pas à me remercier parce que c'est mon trav. . .

- Si, parce que sans toi, ze n'aurais plus de papa, c'est maman qui m'a dit et c'est pour ça que ze ne suis pas allée à l'école aujourd'hui. Ze viens de rentrer dans la grande école tu sais !"

Tony tourne légèrement la tête vers lui pour le regarder un instant afin de trouver un semblant de soutien visiblement gêné par cette situation. Gibbs le comprend puisqu'il se lève et s'avance d'eux pour s'accroupir à côté de la petite fille.

"- Louna c'est ça ?

- Oui, t'es qui toi ?

- Je suis son patron, Gibbs. Où sont tes parents ?"

Mais Gibbs se relève alors que la petite fille s'en va en courant en entendant son prénom provenant d'une voix de femme. Son agent se lève également, puis tous deux se dirigent vers un couple, ne faisant aucun doute, que ce sont les parents accompagnés de Carl de la sécurité. La femme s'accroupit au sol pour enlacer sa fille visiblement soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée avant de se relever, toujours avec la petite dans les bras, au moment où le père, un Marine vu son allure, prend la parole.

"- Je suis désolé. Nous étions à la réception quand on s'est rendu compte de . . ."

Il s'arrête net dans ses excuses en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de tendre sa main devant lui reconnaissant les hommes à qui il a à faire.

"- Agent DiNozzo !"

Tony lui empoigne sa main pour un bref salut avant de faire de même avec Gibbs puis reprend.

"- J'ai été étonné de ne pas vous voir à votre cérémonie !"

Gibbs tourne la tête vers son agent l'entendant soupirer tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête s'étant déjà expliquer auprès du directeur qui avait voulu des réponses. Il avait fait cela pour lui et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire étaient bonnes, mais il ne pensait pas à cet instant, quand sa décision de ne pas venir fut prise, que cela soit aux prix de conséquences et de demandes de réponses de la part des autres.

"- J'en ai surpris plus d'un croyez-moi.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, rétorque le Marine voyant la gène qu'il a occasionné.

- Vous ne l'étiez pas, ne vous en faites pas. Je me doute que les gens veulent comprendre pourquoi, surtout après avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici mais . . .

- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. J'ai fait la guerre en Irak vous savez et j'ai reçu la Purple Heart. J'en suis fier mais m'en fallait-il vraiment une pour avoir été blessé alors que je faisais juste mon devoir. Je vous comprends."

Tony baisse les yeux un instant une fois de plus gêné avant de relever les yeux vers la femme le remerciant de nouveau ainsi que le mari avant de retourner vers l'ascenseur, où juste avant de s'y engouffrer, la petite lui envoie un baiser dans le creux de sa main en soufflant dessus accompagné d'un grand sourire envers Tony qu'il réceptionne avec sa main avant de lui répondre à ce geste par un clin d 'œil.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Gibbs pour se regarder un court instant, sans échange de mot, inutile entre eux deux, se comprenant très bien ainsi, avant que Gibbs ne se redirige vers son bureau.

"- Rentrez chez vous."

Il s'installe de nouveau à son bureau alors qu'Abby propose à Tony et aux autres d'aller prendre un verre ensemble que Tony refuse poliment n'étant sûrement pas d'humeur mais de toute vraisemblance pas tout à fait remis de sa blessure. Il retourne cependant l'invitation pour enlever tous soupçons qui n'échappent de toute façon pas à Gibbs, pour faire une soirée cinéma chez lui accompagnée de pizzas, qu'ils acceptent volontiers.

Ils attrapent donc leurs affaires mis à part Tony, Ziva lui ayant déjà pris son sac à dos pour le soulager malgré la résistance qu'il s'évertue à montrer sur le fait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide mais c'est sans compter avec eux.

En effet, depuis qu'il s'est blessé, toute l'équipe est aux petits soins malgré leurs efforts à ne pas le montrer, tout en gardant leurs joutes verbales.

McGee était devenu son chauffeur ne pouvant pas conduire à cause de son bras en écharpe, alors que Ziva était remplie de petites attentions de ce genre tout au long de la journée et qu'Abby l'appelait très souvent ou lui rendait visite lorsque les autres étaient sur le terrain, lui, n'y ayant pas encore le droit.

Quant à Gibbs, il n'avait pas changé, veillant comme à son habitude, sur chacun d'entre eux, quoique Tony avait eu peur qu'il soit malade avant de le traiter de gentil ne lui ayant pas assigné de tape derrière la tête depuis ce jour alors qu'il l'avait mérité plus d'une fois.

Finalement après avoir eu gain de cause sur le portage du sac, Ziva, suivie des autres, saluent Gibbs puis commencent leur chemin pour quitter les bureaux mais s'arrêtent pour attendre Tony qui s'est mis devant le bureau de Gibbs.

"- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non je dois terminer ça.

- Comme tu voudras. A lundi alors.

- Bonne soirée mais n'oubliez pas la règle numéro trois, surtout en week-end."

- Ne jamais être injoignable, fut la réponse collective avant que tous partent laissant Gibbs seul dans l'open-space, entouré des bureaux à présent vides de ses agents.

Mais au lieu de se remettre à l'étude de son dossier, il ouvre son premier tiroir et attrape l'écrin où se trouve la médaille de Tony et la prend en main, mine de rien bouleversé par ces dernières heures.

Il caresse un instant le dessus transparent laissant voir la médaille et s'affaisse sur le dossier de sa chaise envahi par le souvenir de cette journée où il a bien failli perdre son agent sénior.

* * *

_Et voilou, un commentaire me ferait je dois dire super plaisir !_

_Je vais faire au mieux pour vous poster au plus vite la suite mais ce n'est pas évident en cette période, mais j'essaie promis._


End file.
